there_might_be_giantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorold
Gorold is a massive continent, formed of almost entirely desert, forest, and swampland. Approximately 11.5 million square miles of land make up this titan of a continent, ranking it as the largest on Mobium. There are 32 recognized states within Gorold, each of which is unified under Citadel Gorold, which hosts an annual conference of the 32 state leaders of Gorold. Its population is the most diverse in all of Mobium, with Humans, Dwarves, Elves, Gnomes, and Halflings all co-existing as the dominate populations. History In 1001 A.S., rumors began to circulate through Gorold. The rumors spoke of giants ravaging the landscape. Not all states believed these rumors, and many still do not believe what they have not seen. Others of Gorold, those who have seen the giants, know of their true terror. The states attacked by the giants were leveled. Their armies stood no chance against these titanic beings. Government Near the center of Gorold lies the Citadel Gorold, a heavily defended fortress where the current King and his family live. The Monarchy in Gorold is merely for show, while the true leadership comes from the individual leaders of the 32 countries of Gorold. A conference is held each year in which the parliament makes decisions for their people. States Citadel Gorold Citadel Gorold lies near the center of Gorold, and is a country of its own. The King of Gorold enforces all laws within the Citadel, which is fairly meaningless, considering it is merely his own family who lives within the Citadel. The reasoning behind the Citadel itself being a country was to prevent debate over which country would be allowed to host the annual parliament. Serges The largest state in the North. Its population is mainly Human, all of which speak Common as their first language, many speaking Gnome as a second language due to their surrounding states. The land in the area is almost entirely swamp, consisting of numerous Grippli. The Grippli and Humans of Serges live in harmony, though separately from one another. Serges stands out as having the only Grippli representative in parliament. Agile Agile is an up-and-coming state near the South of Gorold. Under new leadership, the state has made quite a name for itself in the past decade. Agile's population consists mainly of Elves and Halflings. The Southern location of the state gives access to the desert and the bountiful ruins hidden beneath. Many treasure hunters head to Agile to seek out some of the promised treasure of the land. Violin One of the smaller states, Violin is extremely well known across the world. Many famous artists and musicians flock to Violin, though few are actually born and raised within its borders. Townsville A very small city along the west coast of Gorold, Townsville sits buried behind a forest. The town is rather peaceful and never really encountered much trouble through its time. Geography and Climate Gorold is a relatively flat continent, with just a single large mountain range. The North of Gorold is swampland, slowly shifting to nearly all desert in the South. Language Language is incredibly diverse throughout Gorold. Approximately 85% of the population speak Common as at least a second language, but many speak only their native tongue. Religion Ares is the primary deity of Gorold, though others are worshiped in certain sections. Hephaestus is an everyday name in Serges, while other states have their own god they hold with equal or higher esteem to Ares. Category:Continent